


Loyal Lieutenant

by Xycuro



Series: Fratt Week #1 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, mentions of human trafficking, raising a dog together just vigilante things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Frank couldn't say no to the kid that begged him to take care of the puppy he found. Even though it smelled a bit odd.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week #1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606588
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Fratt Week





	Loyal Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so for those who have read some of The Punisher comics, I'm sure you guys can already guess by the title and character mention on what this is about lmao. 
> 
> Day 5: Dog

  
  
The night should've ended with a few swift blows and a couple of shots to the kneecaps and _only_ that.  
  


The police were on their way to arrest the human trafficking ring Daredevil and the Punisher put a stop to at the docks. Groups of people had gathered around, leaving the ship they were about to be boarded on. The two vigilantes had made a compromise in working together on this case, leaving some of the big players of the trafficking ring alive for the police to question. To get more answers on any other underground trades.

As they waited, a couple of children huddled together, and Daredevil couldn't help but hear whatever they were holding make a small, weak whimper.

It was definitely an animal and it sounded a lot like a...

"Excuse me, mister," one of the kids approached the Punisher, holding the shivering animal out towards him. "We found this puppy around here and it's shaking a lot. I think it might be sick."

He can already tell Frank had fixated his gaze on the pup. "Uhh... I..."

"Please..." the kid begged, obviously frowning and making better puppy eyes than the actual pup. From what Daredevil could tell, no one else in the group could help the frail animal. "We don't know where to take it..."

They can take it to the vet or an animal shelter to help it. However, the police were approaching fast and the Punisher scooped up the puppy and told the kids to not worry without a second thought. He could've left it with the police, but Frank insisted that he can help it better than they can, at least, until he can take it to the vet. That's how Daredevil found himself heading back to his apartment, the ex-marine right behind him holding a pup. He didn't ask for this, but Frank's insistence wouldn't back down.

"Why not take it to the shelter?"

"Shelter's too far and it's too late right now. I just need to get it a bowl of water and I'll be on my way."

"How the hell did you convince me to invite you into my apartment?"

"Because I know you wouldn't say no to this little guy," Frank replied, holding up the puppy to prove his point.

He hated that Frank was right.  
  


It wasn't the first time Frank has been to his apartment. It was only a matter of time for the Punisher to admit that he knew where the Devil lived. Matt was expecting that, especially since Frank knew who he was. Especially now that keep finding compromises with each other, working on different parts of the city, or teaming up in mutual understanding.

  
He hadn't realized the lengths Frank would go for this puppy. This weird-smelling puppy, that is. Matt wondered if the victims had found it right there on the docks or if it was also smuggled in. They were too busy taking down the ring for Matt to figure out that there was an animal nearby, but something about this pup smelled a little different than the average dog. Or maybe Matt hasn't been around most dogs.

Matt could hear the gentle cooing that came from Frank when he gives him a bowl of water. The tiny whimpering from the puppy settled completely once his tongue lapped at it. It was a steady few minutes where no one spoke until Matt decided to ask: "What breed is he?"

Once the pup was done drinking, Frank lifted him again to inspect him. Matt assumed Frank would know about dog breeds since he had a soft spot for them.

"Not sure. Think he might be mixed."

"Well, you better take him to the vet soon," Matt was already taking off his gloves. "Something's off with him."

"Really now? Your magic nose is picking up something?"

"Probably, I don't know. Something about his scent is throwing me off a bit. It could be something hidden, I'm not sure." 

"Maybe you're just being weird again," Frank chuckled, already enamored with the puppy he was holding. "Anyway, got any names you wanna give him? We can't keep calling him the dog."

 _Names? Why? It's not my dog_ , Matt thought quietly to himself.  
  


Wait.  
  


_We?  
  
_

"I don't have any in mind," Matt responded automatically, still stuck on the inclusion.

Frank nodded while he cleaned up the little one, humming to himself. It almost sounded like he was giving off a list of names before settling on one.

"Loot."

"Huh?"

"His name's Loot. Short for Lieutenant."

Matt scoffed slightly. Of course, he would go for a marine-related name. "Really? Lieutenant?"

"You got a better name? Cause I clearly remember you saying just now you had no names in mind. Besides, I'm the one keeping him."

He stayed quiet for now.  
  


Loot then.  
  


Frank had fallen asleep on the couch with Loot in his hold, snuggled up against him. Matt didn't want to wake them just to kick them out, so he allowed them to sleep until the morning. He tapped his knee to wake him once the sun was up.

"You want breakfast first before the vet or after?"

A grunt came through before Frank rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You? Offering _me_ breakfast? Didn't know the world turned upside down cause I must be dreamin'."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure, it's not like I'm showing some hospitality."

"It's the first time I've ever experienced it. You usually kick me out before I ever get some shut-eye."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you two up."

"Aw, us two huh?" Frank smirked, feeling Loot wake up as well before getting up. "Fine, quick breakfast first."

Matt ignored the teasing from him over breakfast, still insisting that it was just manners. Since when did Frank get comfortable enough to tease him? It was odder than the scent that came off the dog. Either way, the ex-marine should have something in his stomach before walking out to intimate the public. Frank gave a few pieces of chicken for Loot to nibble on, trying to get the puppy to eat anything. Once they were done, Frank grabbed his plain baseball cap that sat on his bookshelf ("I'm borrowing this.") and tucked Loot within his jacket before heading out to the truck. Somehow, he had convinced Matt to tag along with him and that realization dawned upon him once he had got in the passenger seat. He heard Frank ask him for a favor:

"Hold him."

Matt blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, hold Loot." Frank passed the puppy over to him with no hesitation.

"Wait wh- why?"

"I'm not holding him while I'm driving, that ain't safe for either of us. Just hold him, Red. Jesus, he's not gonna pee on you."

True, Frank placed Loot in a patch near the building for that, but that didn't make the situation any better. The puppy was placed into his arms and Matt shifted in the passenger seat awkwardly while holding him. Too late to turn back now.  
He felt slightly uncomfortable from the sudden weight on him. Something so fragile and small in his grasp and any movement that can risk Loot's safety _can_ happen. It's not like he's used to holding dogs, let alone _baby_ animals. Foggy had insisted plenty of times in the past for him to get a Seeing Eye dog, but due to his... schedule, it wouldn't be possible. Now here he was, holding a tiny, shaky animal whose heartbeat was beating way too fast, whose blunt claws were pushing into his jacket, and the odd scent still messing with Matt's nostrils. Frank didn't say a word, but Matt could suspect he was probably glancing over from time to time with a smug look on his face. 

Loot didn't whimper the entire ride. Instead, he poked his wet nose into Matt's hand, sniffing it. Matt wanted to move his hand away, but the puppy began licking at his knuckles and he tried his best to not squirm from it.

"Aww, he's giving you kisses, Red." There goes Frank's teasing again.

"Shut up."  
  


The vet led them to a room that had the lingering smell of cat. Matt didn't have to hold Loot at least, so that was a start.

Suddenly, he heard the vet's heartbeat spike up a bit while she was checking up on Loot. He can feel her glance over him briefly before turning to Frank. She then called over a couple of other vets to look over at Loot, making Matt and Frank uneasy. One of the vets spoke up after checking Loot's teeth.  
  


"Well... Loot here is perfectly healthy; nothing's wrong with him, but um... he's not a dog."  
  


 _Huh_.  
  


"Wait, what...?" Frank trailed off, obviously just as confused as Matt is.

"He's a coyote pup," the vet told them carefully. "You said you didn't know the breed and well, he has _some_ dog traits at least. Might be a coydog."  
  


A _coyote_.

No wonder Loot didn't smell right, he wasn't even a dog.

Well, not completely.  
  


"Oh..." was all Frank could say, completely stumped by the revelation.

"If anything, you could take Loot to a Wildlife Rehabilitation Center. You did say you found him near the docks, right?"

"...Yeah." Not exactly the truth, but generally speaking, yes.

"You can always take him there and they'll know what to do."

From there, they left the animal clinic after another wave of questions from the vet. Frank finished off what was needed to be done and guided Matt out with Loot in his hold. He was quiet by the time they reached the van, and Matt wanted to say something before Frank hands him the puppy- the coyote pup, coydog, whatever - back to him. He could only have a simple guess on what Frank was trying to imply.

"You're not going to take Loot to the wildlife center, are you?"

"Nope."  
  
  
  


The good news was, the scent of coyote managed to dissipate after a couple of days, and Matt didn't have to deal with it since.

The bad news? Frank decided to keep the pup and would smell Loot on him every time they did a mission together. There was even an instance where he had the pup secured safely in his jacket somehow.

"Are you _insane_? Why did you think it was a good idea to bring the coyote here?" Matt had asked in shock, absolutely bristling under the helmet.

Frank shrugged casually as if he didn't have a small canine sticking out of the neck hole of his hoodie. "Curt couldn't watch him tonight, so I decided to take him on a field trip."

  
He could not believe this man.  
  


"He shouldn't be here!" Matt hissed, trying to listen in on whatever the human trafficking scumbags were planning in the warehouse.

"Relax, Red, it's just recon for now," Frank rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what pissed in your pants? Cause I know it definitely wasn't Loot." He gave Loot a little pat on the head. "He's now housebroken."

Unbelievable.  
  


Frank continued to bring Loot on recon missions every so often. It annoyed Matt to no end that the mission could always turn for the worse and the pup is a risk factor. Or at least, could be at risk. Then again, why should he care?

He doesn't care about the pup.

It's Frank's dog, not his.  
  
  
  


"I still can't believe you actually went out of your way to keep him as a pet."

"Maybe you're just jealous, Red."

"I'm not."  
  


He's not.

Not really.  
  


A couple of months went by and Loot had gotten bigger and healthier throughout it. More team-ups came through for the two vigilantes when many of their marks continued to intertwine with each other. The human trafficking ring that started it was still slithering its way in the shadows in Hell's Kitchen. Too many innocent people were still being sold like property and they wanted to put a stop to it. In the midst of going through intel and fighting through different criminals connected to it, Matt found out that Frank Castle can be tolerable once he played along with him.

Compromises were still being made between them, and now Loot was thrown in that loop where they trade back and forth being owing one another.

"You owe me one, Red." Was how it usually starts with Frank. However, Matt didn't account for those favors to be looking after Loot when the ex-marine was busy.

It was ridiculous on his part, but Matt was so accustomed at this point that arguing wouldn't be a consequence, it would be a nuisance that they both created. "Fine, I'll take care of Loot when you're out." It wasn't even for anything related to their main mission. There were days where Frank would meet up with the Liebermans on special occasions and he couldn't bring Loot with him (" _Trust me, Red, David and Sarah would lose their shit if I brought a coyote in their home. The kids won't let go of him either.")._ Other times, his friend Curtis wouldn't be able to watch him either. _("I can't keep bothering him with watching Loot all the time, Red. The man's got a busy schedule.").  
  
_

Great, he's hearing Frank's voice again in his head. This always happens every time he thinks about Loot.  
  


Now he's sitting here, in his apartment, trying to meditate while Loot is wandering around sniffing everything. The soft jingle of the name tag kept ringing in his ears whenever Loot moved around. Matt almost pitied the poor animal, knowing that he's probably bored or was trying to see where the hell Frank went.

He heard Loot's paws tap against the floor constantly until it became apparent that he was approaching him.

Matt wrinkled his nose from the incoming smell of coyote, knowing that Loot was right in front of him, poking at him with his wet nose again. Loot tried climbing over Matt's lap from his spot, making him sit upright.

"No, down boy. Down."

Loot gave a soft whimper before pushing his face up to Matt's and tried licking him.  
  


Damn it.  
  


"Alright, come on," Matt picked him up easily to move him to his food bowl. Loot's probably hungry, that's all.

But Frank had already fed him earlier and the coyote moved away from the bowl after staring at it for a few minutes. Before Matt could go back to meditation, Loot was at his side again, curling up around him. Alright, he just wanted company. That's fine.

Eventually, when Matt finished, his hand trailed down to Loot's nape. He couldn't help but wonder how Loot was looking now. The last time he held him was months ago when he was a tiny pup. Now, Loot has gotten bigger since then. Still young, but not tiny. Matt allows his hand to go through the coyote's fur, scratching behind his ears and mapping out whatever detail came through. Loot's fur was coarse at some ends, but soft in others. Almost like a certain someone's long hair and beard combo...

Tapping against the window interrupted his thoughts.  
  


Speak of the Punisher.  
  


Matt got up to let Frank inside, smelling food in plastic bags. Loot was already up on his feet, excited that his favorite person was back.

"You brought Thai food?"

"Yeah, got the one down a few blocks. I know you like eating there."

_How oddly thoughtful of him._

"So how was Loot here? Was he a good boy?" Frank asked, already ruffling up the coyote's fur. Matt nodded in response. 

Everything felt so out of place between them, and yet, Matt was welcomed by it. Frank being domestic around him by bringing food and cuddling Loot as if he were a husband that came back from work, excited to see his family.  
That thought alone made Matt's stomach drop.  
He shouldn't think like that. Frank doesn't want his pity, nor should Matt feel any pity for him. That wasn't fair for the three of them.  
  


The three of them. Huh.  
  


They sat around the table, quietly eating their take out dinner as if it were routine. Matt didn't say anything, but Frank decided to spark up a conversation.

"You know, I would've gotten a dog when I came back from the marines. My kids... they would've loved a dog."

He didn't expect Frank to open up like that.  
What was there to say?  
All Matt could do was pay attention to him, nodding along with what he had to say and the memories he was sharing.

"Did your kids have any dog in particular that they wanted?"

Safe question. It should be a safe question.

"They wanted a golden retriever. Or a husky, either one. Maria actually wanted a cocker spaniel. I just wanted whatever they wanted, but I was down for a pit bull."

Matt nodded slowly, remembering the pitbull Frank tried to save from the Kitchen Irish. He wonders briefly what happened to it, but was back in the present when Loot came in again, pointing his snout towards him.

" _No_ , you're not getting food from Red either."

"It’s okay, I won't give him anything." Except for a pet. Loot did behave himself, for the most part, the entire time, and he didn't finish mapping him out. Matt gave a small pet, feeling Loot's head press into his hand. He heard Frank chuckle softly and Loot's tail wagging.

It was good to hear.  
  
  
  
  


Throughout the weeks, Matt became more accustomed to Loot. He stopped reprimanding Frank for bringing him on recon missions and had gotten used to being around him. Loot behaved himself well like an actual dog more than the wild animal he was supposed to be. Loot's scent had muddled in within Matt's apartment so well to the point where he had completely forgotten about anyone visiting him while he's there.  
  


"Hey Matt, quick question, um... why is there a _coyote_ in your living room?"

Matt forgot to tell Foggy and Karen about Loot.  
  
That was a fun conversation.  
  
  
“Oh, that’s just um, that’s just Loot. It’s okay, he’s friendly.” _And part dog_ , he forgot to mention.  
  
He remembered when Foggy was completely anxious around Loot while Karen welcomed him in open arms. Karen seemed to not mind of course, but she was the one that pried answers out of him. And those answers led to more questions. Especially from Foggy. “So let me get this straight: You and _Frank Castle_ were given a coyote puppy after taking out a human trafficking ring and Frank decided it would be a great idea to keep him as a pet?” Foggy said as he paced around. “And now you basically help him take care of his coyote. You are _voluntarily_ raising the Punisher’s dog with him.”  
  
Wait... that was exactly what he was doing.  
  
Matt hated that he was right.  
  
It became apparent that he was comfortable around the coyote, more so, the Punisher. He would always expect Loot to be there when they did recon missions and afterward, Frank would bring take out or help Matt out with a favor. Loot was a good coyote who acted more like any other dog that Matt has been around before. One that knew tricks, played with some stuffed toy and would cuddle around the person they want to be around. He was a good boy, and Matt finds himself getting closer to him whenever Loot was around. He always got a better picture of the coyote whenever he felt his fur and scratched his chin. Foggy never got over the fact that his best friend now technically co-owned a pet with Frank Castle. The proof was right thereafter Matt realized that he had dog food stored in the kitchen cabinets and a spare dog bed in his room. Not the living room. His bedroom.  
  
  
Frank laughed when Matt told him about the revelation.  
  
“I thought Karen and Nelson already knew about Loot.”  
  
“No, that was on me, I forgot to tell them about him.”  
  
“Well, good thing they know now,” Frank said as he took a swig from his beer. Rooftop breaks weren’t a part of the routine, but Matt didn’t mind it. Not anymore. Loot was curled up at their feet while the two of them sat near the ledge with a six-pack. “I can easily see Nelson lose it overseeing a coyote in your apartment one day when you’re out.”  
  
Matt felt bad for laughing, but it sounded exactly like something that would happen when he was out.  
  
Frank was leaning close to him, most of his warmth being passed over to him while they relaxed for the night. That’s something he’s been doing lately. Finding ways to be close around Matt and taking any open opportunity to do so. At first, it was puzzling, but just like accepting a coyote into his home, Matt was fine with it. He liked the shared warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Get down!”_  
  
  
Shots were fired when the Punisher took out one of the human trafficker’s supplies. Daredevil pulled him aside to hide behind a few crates to take cover. They had hunted down the last group from the human trafficking ring from before, and they were close to stopping them when they came in armed. With their compromises in mind, Punisher wasted no time in destroying a few of their equipment while Daredevil snapped at a few incoming attackers, punching at their guts and knocking them out with a swift elbow. They had to keep some of them alive so that there can be evidence.  
  
At one point, one of the traffickers snuck up behind the Punisher, holding up a crowbar and was ready to swing at him.  
  
Until Daredevil suddenly heard snarling.  
  
Loot jumped out from behind a few boxes, Daredevil wondering how the hell he got out of the truck so easily before the coyote launched himself onto the attacker by biting into his arm. Screams of pain went through, alerting the Punisher to attack.  
  
 _“Don’t you touch him!”  
  
_ While the ex-marine and the attacker fought against each other, he and another goon managed to get the Punisher into a headlock. Another attacker came through with a pistol and decided to quickly aim directly at the coyote. But Daredevil was faster than that.  
  
 _Bastards_ , the Devil inside him hissed.  
  
  
He was _not_ going to lose Frank or Loot.  
  
  
Daredevil knocked the pistol clean off the attacker’s hand and grabbed him by the arm, twisting it completely before sending a few blows at him. Anger was overtaking him, wanting to lash out and make them suffer. But then a small whimper managed to break him out of his trance.  
  
After another scream went through slowly dying down, the vigilante went over towards the man that caught the Punisher and easily took care of him as well. He made sure they were breathing, at least.  
  
Frank panted slightly, not before taking Daredevil’s hand in getting up along with petting Loot.  
  
“Good boy, Loot. You did well.” He then looked at Matt. "Thank you..."  
  
It was a gentle whisper.   
  
  
They disappeared once the police arrived at the docks, leaving the three of them heading back to Matt’s apartment. Just like before. Frank sat at the couch while Matt cleaned up a few cuts around his sides. There were a couple of bruises around them, but the mission turned out better than before. It was finally done after many months of recon and fighting.  
  
“You saved Loot.”  
  
Matt perked his head up, feeling Frank’s stare at him. “Of course I did; I wasn’t going to let him die. Besides, he saved us both.” On cue, he pat the coyote before he wandered off to his water bowl. He knew Frank nodded at him after he finished placing the bandages on his sides. What he didn’t realize was Frank’s heartbeat picking up.  
  
“You saved me too, y’know. That bastard would’ve shot both me and Loot if he had the chance.”  
  
“But he didn’t, because I wasn’t going to let either of you die. I would've... I don't know what I would do if that had happened.” Matt reaffirmed, honest to his word. They've come this far enough to be completely open with each other.  
  
Time was clearly not on his side, because one minute Matt was finished with the bandages, and the next, he was being pulled into a kiss. Frank was kissing him, gently at first before it turned towards something more passionate. He didn’t expect this to happen so soon, but with the clear signs of closeness and the domestic sharing of raising a coyote together, Matt should’ve guessed sooner or later. The signs were all there, and he wanted to ignore them... but even the Devil knew that was fruitless. He returned the kiss, sinking into it as Frank straddled him, running his hands through his hair while doing so and feeling strong hands wrap around him in return. Matt had to admit he had been wondering about how Frank would taste against his mouth and if can run his fingers all along his body. All of it was painfully _addictive_.   
  
Loot was behind the couch, barking out yips while the two of them were making out and ignoring the world around them. Until the coyote walked around and jumped onto the couch to sit next to them, still making more noises than they were.  
  
“Hold on, this one needs to eat,” Matt broke the kiss, snapping himself out of euphoria to focus on their dog. _Their_ dog. “And so do us.”  
  
Frank smirked at him. “Damn, just when I thought things were getting good.”  
  
“Don’t get too excited,” Matt chuckled, the two of them untangling from each other as Loot follows them.  
  
  
This was a great routine to get used to.  
  
  



End file.
